mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
* Zynga made Lira the official currency of Italy because it would allow them to possibly expand to other Euro-zone countries in their pre-Euro currencies. * Italy 'Regions' are like Vegas 'Districts'. 5 Regions will be released soon. * 6 new initial properties: Port, Villa, Winery, Fishery, Auto Boutique, and Football Stadium. * You will no long need to master all paths to finish a tier. Beating a boss will automatically advance you to a fully unmastered map on the next tier. * Port is similar to Chop Shop, but instead of Car Parts, it will cost Lira to craft items. * Italy does not have a buildable vault like Vegas. However, it is Italy, and there will be a laundering fee (7%) again for the bank. * Like Vegas, job consumables, property parts, collection items, and loot drops will occur and random and at varying rarities. Job consumables will drop from specific jobs. Specific loot drops will only drop in specific regions. * Regions 6, 7 and 8 along with the Resort will be released later during the winter. Regions *Region 1: Roma *Region 2: Palermo *Region 3: Venezia * Region 4: Milano *Region 5: Napoli *Region 6: Calabria *Region 7: Città del Vaticano *Region 8: All Roads Lead to Rome My Village Required Items Building Parts are common to all properties * Italian Hardwood * Marble Slab * Stone Column * Terracotta Tiles (You need 108 of each building part to fully upgrade the Port) (You need 432 of each building part to fully complete upgrades to all buildings) Special loot items dropped from a job in the corresponding Region * Volcanic Bricks * Wine Barrel * Fishing Net * Motor Oil * Football Player (You need 108 of each of the above loot to fully upgrade the corresponding property) Properties * Port (unlocked on entry to Italy) * Villa (unlocked in Region 1: Roma) * Winery (unlocked in Region 2: Palermo) * Fishery (unlocked in Region 3: Venezia) * Auto Boutique (unlocked in Region 4: Milano) * Football Stadium (unlocked in Region 5: Napoli) * Resort (unlocked in Region 6: TBD) Loot All loot items drop randomly in their respective regions. For a more specific page detailing where these loot items are from, see Loot:Italy Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you receive the mastery item listed below. When you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense and replaces the previously earned item. Roma Don Antonio De Rossi De Rossi's Shotgun * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Palermo Don Aldo Adriano Aldo's Palermitan Horse * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Venezia Don Del Brenta Del Brenta Cane Sword * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Milano Volovino Twins Auto Elettrica * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Napoli Don Enzo Casazza Enzo's Monocle * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Calabria Don Vittorio Messino Città del Vaticano Commandant Ebersold All Roads Lead to Rome Don Rafael Di Rossi Collections Achievements Preview Email Gallery Italy coming soon page.png Trailer thumb|400px|left Category:Location Category:Guides Category:Italy